


Med School Sucks Minus You

by PeachyRobin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyRobin/pseuds/PeachyRobin
Summary: Minor Choni, major Swangs jsI can't tell if I posted the second chapter on my tumblr, while you're at it give it a follow @SwangsIsEndgame
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 7





	1. "Guys he's really hot..."

Fangs Fogarty had wanted to study medicine for the longest time. Okay yeah, no that was a bold faced lie. He really wanted to study makeup, and cosmetology, but as you can read, that didn’t happen. He walked up to the med student male dorm and lugged all of his bags up to his room. He looked at the number and sighed reading it was two more floors up. He finally had gotten to his room after looking and carrying his stuff around. He opened the door and looked around. It was supposed to be a two room dorm, so why was there only one room? He was going to have a roommate in his year named Sweet pea. ‘Who names their kid Sweet pea?’ He thought to himself as he sighed and then sat down on the ground for a second. He had his class orientations coming up later in that day and honestly Fangs wasn’t having it. He heard the front door getting unlocked by the key card and he looked up the noise catching his attention.

“Hello?” The male’s voice carried through the basically empty dorm. “Oh shit- Hey- You’re Fangs.. Fogarty right?” The taller boy asked raising his eyebrows a little bit pointing down at him after closing the door behind him.

“Uh yeah, you’re Sweet pea right?” Fangs asked standing up and then brushing himself off so he didn’t look bad. Sweet pea nodded his head and laughed a bit.

“So why is there only one room? If we’re sharing a dorm then why is there one room?”

“I mean I can take the couch, or we can try and get another room? But honestly they’d probably take their sweet ass time, and then give us a dorm higher up, so I mean it’s up to you if you wanna take it up with them.” Fangs said with a small shrug and a small smile. “I’m fine with this if you are.” Fangs finished looking up at him.

“I mean, I guess I’m okay with it, just checking with you…” Sweet pea replied with a shy blush and smile. Now that the smaller boy was standing in front of him, he couldn’t help but see how cute he was.

“Okay, sounds good, I’m gonna go look at the campus and hopefully get the hang of it before the orientation tonight. While I’m out there maybe I’ll find some coffee, I already feel dead.” Fangs said with a little laugh as he turned around and rummaged through his stuff to grab a map of the campus and his schedule that he had shoved into his bag after registering.

“Oh- yeah okay totally, I’ll see you at the orientation… I guess, see you later Fangs.”  
“See ya, Pea.” Fangs laughed out as he opened the door and left Sweet pea alone to process what had just happened with a large smile. When Fangs had left Sweet pea immediately pulled out his phone texting his group chat of friends frantically.

You: Guys I’m freaking out my roommate is cute and there is only one dorm bed room

Topaz: Your problem being..?

Red: Yeah, that sounds like a good thing for you

You: i cant tell if this is the worst or best day? i think we have a few of the same classes

Topaz: Are you already getting soft for someone?

Red: Awh! Toni he’s like us! Go get your man Pea!

Weirdo: Sweet ‘I don’t like people’ Pea is feeling soft? Unheard of.

Red: What’s his name? I /have/ to do some research on this mystery man for you!

You: Uh

You: His name is Fangs.. Fangs Fogarty

Topaz: Wait is he mexican?? i think i have his cousin in my med term class, he has the same last name

You: Yeah, i mean he looked mexican

Red: I think I found his instagram @ffogarty

You: how did you even find that? i literally just gave you his name

Weirdo: Cheryl is basically the FBI

Topaz: Federal Blossom of Investigation

Sweet pea couldn’t help but groan as he talked to them, they did not help him one bit with what he should do and how he should handle this situation. He’s not used to getting soft, and if Fangs keeps being so damn adorable, he wouldn’t know what to do.

Fangs on the other hand was having a fun time walking around campus. The fall weather was just crisp enough for him to enjoy. He had found the campus coffee shop and held his coffee close to him has he walked. He located all of his classes and then pulled out his phone feeling it buzz notifying him that he had a few notifications. ‘CherylBombshell started following you’ was what he had read. He furrowed his eyebrows a little bit and looked at the profile picture. He couldn’t see who it was clearly so he clicked on the profile. He looked at the pictures and didn’t know who it was. But he did look at the bio and found out they went to the same school. Huh. He looked through a few of the photos and found Sweet pea in one of them. HUh.

The curiosity in his mind grew a little bit and he couldn’t help but click on the boy who was tagged. HissSweetPea was his Instagram name, He couldn’t help but chuckle and look through a few of his photos. Okay a few was an understatement, he was a few months in, and somehow he refrained from liking a single photo or following him. Somehow he was photogenic too, so he had the best of both worlds. He looked good in person, and on camera. He was roughly 176 weeks in on his profile and he accidentally liked a photo of his. Fangs stared at his phone in disbelief. How could his thumb betray him like that. God this was going to be embarrassing when they were in orientation together.

You: Guys… He liked a photo from 176 weeks ago…

Topaz: LMGAO he’s stalking you too

You: I’m not stalking him!

Red: Liar! You totally are!

Weirdo: You can’t hold anything from them, Pea, just give in while you’re ahead.

You: okay fine… Maybe i was.. but what the fuck do i do?

Red: I mean he probably found your account because I followed him a few minutes ago! Oops! Not my problem! 🤷

You: cheryl no way. god you are a bombshell, now my life is over

Weirdo: Just don’t bring it up or follow him back? Or you could do both?

Sweet pea read what he had sent and then thought about it for a second. He was pretty deep in his photos, and they had to be able to communicate some how. It was the least of his worries. He just clicked the blue follow button, trying to do it with no remorse.


	2. "Oh. My. God."

After a few hours Fangs had finally gotten used to the college campus. He smiled confidently and then looked back at his phone noticing a follow from Sweet pea, he wanted to forget that he had liked a photo from that long ago. He just couldn't help look through whoever this Cheryl's instagram page is. She followed him, and so he looked through a few of her photos, noticing the brooding, tall, hot male. He couldn’t help but blush and the bite his lip as he followed him back. Damn, there went his confidence. He sighed and began to make his way to the classroom where their orientation was. He had gotten another coffee for himself, because he knew that by the time when he was done looking around he was going to need another coffee.   
Fangs sighed as he sat down in a seat, which was off to the left side of the classroom, and sort of in the middle. Not the front, not the back. Maybe he should save a seat for Sweet pea, it was a pretty good seat and he didn’t want to sit next to some weird person he didn’t really know. But in reality he didn’t know too much about Sweet pea either, but he probably trusted him the most out of anyone in this place. After a few minutes of him sitting there and making sure all his things were out he saw Sweet pea walk through the door a bit confused. Sweet pea almost melted when Fangs smiled at him. He had a few friends with him and laughed as they all saw Fangs and started giggling and whispering to him. Sweet pea blushed darkly and then waved them off. He began to walk over to where Fangs was sitting and then sat down next to him, all of Sweet pea’s friends sitting around them.   
“Hi! I’m Cheryl Blossom, also known as Cheryl Bombshell. I followed you a bit ago, you’re friends with Pea right? That’s sweet! I hope I get to see more of you in the future.” The girl with the bright, red hair from instagram had chimed happily and then sat next to the other girl Sweet pea had walked in with. Fangs was a bit lost and then looked over at his roomate.   
“Hey. Uh yeah, these are my friends, Cheryl, Toni, and Jughead.” Sweet pea nervously said. He looked at all of them blushing, and smiled a bit.  
“Uh, nice to meet you all, I’m Fangs.” He said quietly. He looked at them all and recognized the other girl, Toni, the most. She was posted all over Cheryl’s instagram it was kind of cute. Fangs couldn’t help but think they were dating. Jughead was in a few pictures here and there, so he wasn’t a complete stranger. “I didn’t know you had friends who went here? Why didn’t you just room with them?” Fangs asked awkwardly when all of his friends were staring at him.   
“I mean, they’re kinda stupid and boring.. and I got to meet you, so I think it’s a win...” Sweet pea shyly said with a grin and then nudged Fangs with his elbow. Fangs couldn’t help but blush and then think to himself, ‘he probably would do this to anyone he moved in with. You’re not special.’ It kind of crushed him, because he wished that Sweet pea would think he was special and something worthwhile. Sweet pea looked relatively straight though, however he was relatively not. The two continued to make eye contact, and it felt like there was something there, because they looked at each other for a few minutes. After those few minutes they heard Jughead say something, which made them both look away quickly with large red blushes on their faces.   
“Did you bring me some coffee?” Sweet pea asked to him quietly after a bit of silence between them. That wasn’t at all that had happened. The coffee was for himself, but when he looked at the taller boy’s face and he couldn’t help but just nod his head. It was almost like he couldn’t control his body. God he was adorable, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of his sparkling, hope filled eyes. Sweet pea said a quick thanks and then took the coffee from Fangs and then bean to drink it it happily. He smiled a bit when the professor came into the room. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of Sweet pea. Just to see him like this he would bring him coffee every day they had class. He felt himself melt like he was drinking the coffee, but he wasn’t.  
Sweet pea felt his phone vibrate and seen Cheryl turn around to look at Sweet pea and Fangs behind her, after looking at the notification. He smiled a bit and then Sweet pea took out his phone just to find out what was going on in that red head of hers. A lot of different things could be going on in her head. She was interesting, and there were a lot other words he could have used, but Toni would have slapped him silly.   
Weirdo: Sweet pea, I sit behind you and Fangs and he’s honestly looking at you with the most love in his eyes, more than Cheryl and Toni...  
Weirdo: That's saying something.  
Red: Oh  
Red: My  
Red: GOD  
Red: Fangs is whipped for Sweet pea and Sweet pea is whipped for Fangs.   
You: guys no way. were friends there’s no way that we could like each other  
Sweet pea was a bit nervous that Fangs who was right next to him would look over at his phone and catch him in his feelings. He didn’t want to get caught like a deer in the headlights. It would be awkward between them if he found out.   
Toni: Can’t you guys just pay attention? Also Sweet pea you two are both whipped for each other and there is nothing you can do to make us think otherwise  
You: ugh… you guys are impossible.  
Sweet pea groaned internally ignoring the group chat of his friends and then put the phone back into his pocket. He couldn’t handle them right now, nor was he going to get caught his feelings out and about on his screen for all to see. They most definitely were debating each other on who was cuter, the girls obviously agreeing that Sweet pea and Fangs were cute, but there was no way that the two boys were cuter than them. There was no way. Sweet pea was just glad that Fangs wasn't in the group chat, or couldn't see his screen.


	3. "He doodles me?"

Over the next few weeks their little crushest developed on each other and their little friend group had noticed it, the two actually with the crushes, oblivious to the other’s feelings. Fangs was added to the group chat, however there was a second group chat made just to try and get the two boys together. ‘#MakeSwangsHappen’ was what it was called. Over this time, Sweet pea had drawn several pictures of the smaller boy in one specific notebook one that he never let Fangs touch, and he always had it with him. He brought it with him to his classes just to draw him. He was always good at drawing, he had a natural talent for it, it was his thing.   
Sometimes the two of them shared books because books were expensive, so why not share them. The classes that they shared books for were at different times, so the two would leave little helpful notes to the other, or he would leave funny quotes that the professor would have said in their class for the other to enjoy, and they would also leave little small doodles. Sweet pea's always turned out a bit more detailed, he wanted Fangs to see whatever he drew was good, but Sweet pea was a bit of a perfectionist.  
They had at least one class that they shared, and sometimes they got their notebooks switched up before they left class, but they would always check because of that. There was one time when Fangs had to rush out of the classroom, without checking his books, he was a busy boy. With a full ride scholarship, he decided to take the most advantage of all of the class opportunities that he had laid out in front of him. So he had to get to that class which barely met ever. But when he got to that next class, he didn't realize that it wasn't his notebook until he opened it up and noticed the few doodles of Fangs on the pages. He couldn't help but melt at the sight of them. He seemed to get every detail of his face, and the way that he styles his hair or doesn't style his hair. Maybe he did matter at least a little bit to him?   
This is a private conversation between you and The Gays™  
You: he doodles me?  
Blossom: Yeah he does, he wouldn't admit it to you but he does have a knack for drawing and art... SOO if you were to take him on a date maybe something art related would be something cute?  
You: why would he do that?  
You: WAIt- why would I be asking him on a date?  
You: he doesn't like me like that  
Tiny: Why else would that giant have a bunch of drawings of you?  
You: because he liked drawing??  
You: idk he's weird  
Blossom: Yet you have the audacity to like him  
You: hey!  
You: i don't!  
You: rude!  
You: come back here!  
When Fangs got back to their small dorm that they shared, Sweet pea was feverishly looking around for that notebook before Fangs could look inside of it and see what he has written down, or drawn in it.   
"Hey- Uh- Fangs have you seen a red notebook- its mine-" He said rather nervously to the other when he walked in the door. He wouldn't care if it was someone else who saw the inside of it, his friends, minus Fangs, are the only people who need to know the contents of that notebook, let alone question it. Only he had that jurisdiction.  
"Yeah I actually have, I brought it with me to my other class, and I didn't quite recognize the handwriting in there as mine." He said with a little laugh as he looked up at him after sorting through the books that he had in his hands. He found the red notebook he was referring to and then handed it to him.  
"You didn't look through it did you?"   
Fang's heart began to pound, does he lie to him? No. He should. "I mean I opened it and then noticed the hand writing wasn't my own." He said shaking his head a little bit. It wasn't a complete lie. He didn't want to make their whole friendship awkward because he found what he doodles in his free time. Sweet pea made him happier than anything else in his life at that moment. Sure his family made him happy, but Sweet pea made him feel a different type of happy, and he was 100% okay with it.  
The two always ended their days cuddled up on the bed that they had in their dorm watching The Office, Parks and Rec, or something else stupid like that. They wouldn't tell anyone else about it, but that was relaxing for them, and they liked being close to each other. They never quite talked about it openly, but that was how it always happened. Sometimes, they even fell asleep like that, it was comfortable, relaxing, and definitely a mood booster. When they didn't cuddle the previous night they never seemed to get enough sleep, or didn't sleep well at all.


End file.
